


Singing in the rain

by Womble1



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Brothers, Fluff, Gen, Musicals, Pen&ink, Sing along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Womble1/pseuds/Womble1
Summary: Virgil has concerns that his brother has finally flipped
Kudos: 10





	Singing in the rain

Well, it had to happen eventually. Maybe it was one to many long days, maybe it was a build up of toxins from an overdose of Celery Crunch bars, maybe it was water on the brain? Whatever the cause Gordon had obviously finally gone off the deep end, and not in the swimming sense, he had lost a cog, was now one sandwich short of a picnic, had a whole bag full of loose screws. 

Virgil could tell this, because at this precise moment in time he was standing under the bulk of Thunderbird 2 watching his aquatically inclined brother who was enthusiastically dancing around in a hammering rain storm. It was the sort of over-the-top weather that usually marks the dramatic finale in a Rom Com, not that Virgil watched them, he was just keeping Grandma company. Gordon had been fine a moment ago, acting like your common or garden rescue operative having completed a job well done. They were packing up all the million and one odds and sods that seemed to be required for this particular rescue and were just taking their leave of the local authorities along with Lady Penelope and Parker before they were going to head home. Now this, honesty Virgil had only turned away for a minute to secure a crate, and that seemed to have been enough time for his brother to depart from sanity. 

FAB1 was just flying past, keeping low due to the cloud cover, and Gordon flung both arms out, waving frantically, as if trying to complete the backstroke on land. Although it was that wet that he might have had some success. It had been a long day, Virgil clearly wasn't firing on all cylinders, he felt the bolts slowly shunt into place in his head. Lady Penelope had just agreed to come visit Tracy Island for a few days, yep, that would do it, that would explain what had set Gordon off like all his birthdays had come at once. 

Virgil laughed at himself, he had been seriously worried for a minute. Now that he knew that his brother wasn't experiencing some sort of strange traumatic stress reaction, he could pause a moment to actually take in Gordons enthusiastic moves. Was he actually trying to tap dance in scuba boots? Yes, yes he was, and he was making a fair attempt all things considered. What Virgil had first thought was unintelligible wailing, did follow a bit of a tune if you focused in on it a bit, and did the ear equivalent of squint. 

“I’m SIIIIIIIIIIIINGING in the RAaaiin!” Gordon was fully into his solo now, it was probably time to try and herd him into the dry. Virgil removed his gloves, put his fingers up to his mouth and swiftly let out a shrill high whistle that cut through the surrounding downpour and flicked up a note at the end in a way that didn't allow you to ignore it. Gordon stopped, his head tilted to one side like a dog catching the sound of the rustling treat bag. That had done the trick. It always had, it was the particular whistle that their mother had used to call them all into the house, or call back one wayward son who was getting too far ahead of the group when out and about. Their mother didn't have to resort to bellowing their names, oh no, she whistled, and Virgil had been the only one to master the call. He didn't use it often, for fear that it would lose its potency, but sometimes it was deployed and god was it satisfying. He cupped his hands to his mouth and shouted across to his half drowned brother.

“Come ON Lover boy! Before you grow gills” He didn't have it down to such a fine art as their mother, a little yelling was still required. Gordon swiveled on his heels and shipped across to join Virgil under Thunderbird 2. A massive grin spread across his dripping features.

“Why didn't you keep your helmet on Gords? You look like you've been dragged out of a lake”

“Harsh dear brother,” retorted Gordon, with a flick of his head that sent droplets of water spinning “well Penny didn’t seem to mind'' Gordon concluded in triumph. How it was possible for Gordon's grin to get any bigger was a mystery, but it did, to the point where Virgil was concerned that his original estimation of the situation was closer to the mark. 

“And there was me thinking she had taste! Have you been on the energy drinks again Gordon?” asked Virgil, always best to check in his experience, best to know what you're dealing with before committing to a long flight home with a hyperactive aquanaut. There was always the option of ‘accidentally’ locking him in a POD, but he might be starting to get wise to that one. 

“No, just high on life!” he punctuated this remark with another spin, arms thrown wide. 

“O...Kay” when the spinning didn't stop Virgil snagged Gordon by the back of his baldrick and steered his erratic dancing towards the hatch, while Gordon started up his caterwauling again.

“WHattt a WONderful FEEEELLING - I’m Hap-py aGAin!”

“Jeeze Gordon, I liked these eardrums, this isn't how I imagined damaging them” groaned Virgil as he threw a towel over Gordons head and shoved him with very little ceremony into the co-pilot's seat.

“Ooooh Virgil, can we? Go on, can we, it's been ages, can we??” Gordon was in full weedling mode now.  
“Wha- ? Oh….” he knew where this was going now.

“Thunderbus karaoke!!! You can pick the soundtrack, what's the point of upgrading the sound system, if not for this? Go on, you know you want to” He had him there, Gordon knew he was winning this argument

Virgil rolled his eyes, although they both knew it was just for the look of the thing.  
“Ok,” Virgil conceded with a little put on reluctance, “Since you've got that song stuck in my head now anyway.”

“YES!” Gordon dived at the controls and went searching for the files he wanted. Virgil had to admit that it did make the journey go quicker. They were pretty good a splitting out the harmonies between them, Gordon taking the higher notes and hitting a lot more of them now he wasn't trying to tap dance at the same time, but still being just as enthusiastic with his delivery. 

If John was a little bemused as to what he had stumbled into when his hologram popped up a little while later, he managed to mask it fairly well, and congratulated himself on escaping again without getting drawn into whatever madness this was. He wasn't going to ask why Gordon had a towel wrapped around his head in an elaborate top knot and was singing into a Celery Crunch bar like his life depended on it. That was one he could unpackage later, right now he needed to sort out flight plans for FAB1 and possibly research ear defenders….


End file.
